High School Warriors
by scott.malensk
Summary: Sam Bell, a freshman in High School, decides to stand up to the school bullies and fight back. Dylan and his crew are determined to continue destroying the neighborhood with crime and violence. Can Sam live up to his uncle's name and defeat these bullies. (IF YOU READ PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH YOUR THOUGHTS)


High School Warriors

This is the worst day ever. First, Dylan, the school bully, was pushing me around in the halls making a fool out of me in front of everyone. Then, Dylan and his crew gave me a swirly in the girl's bathroom. Tell me you wouldn't feel helpless too getting a swirly in the GIRLS bathroom… embarrassing. Now I'm getting a black eye all just because a few years ago I defended one of the mentally challenged kids when Dylan was bulling him.

Brandon is his name, just a year or so younger than me. Brandon suffered with Down syndrome. Dylan and his crew always made fun of him behind his back but recently have been getting worse. It went from making fun of him to his face to shoving him around when they passed him in the halls.

I'm not much of a fighter so I never really defended him. Thinking back on it I shouldn't have been such a wus'. I should have helped him sooner. I shouldn't have just stood there and watched for the entire 7th grade. At least I did something though, if I didn't then no one would have. Everyone was so afraid… so hopeless against those guys.

Dylan was just a downright evil person, being six feet tall with a body of a bear, strong and full of anger, no one stood in his way. Anyone that crossed into his territory was confronted immediately. Roaring through the halls was the sound of kids chanting, "Dylan... Dylan... Dylan..." Then from the background I heard one of Dylan's guys, Darian yell, "Ya, push that little retard."

Disgusted and fed up I ran over to the commotion. With just about everyone in the school crowding the halls I had to squeeze through to the front. The closer I got to the font the more I thought to myself, "What am I doing? I can't defend myself let alone another, but it's just wrong. I have to help anyway I can."

When I got to the front Dylan was pushing Brandon down every time he went to get back up. Again I froze only thinking about what's going to happen to me. I can't think about just me this poor kid who can't help it is getting bullied and picked on and no one else will do anything, I must. "Hey! Leave him alone," I yelled out.

As everyone stopped chanting and looked at me while my echo still roamed the halls. Oh boy, there's no turning back now. "Oh ya, Tinker bell," Dylan spoke out as he looked at me with an evil grin, "Get lost before we pound you. You know what I think we will anyway just for fun. Darian show this pip-squeak not to interfere.

"Are you ready punk?" Darian asked me.

Of course I wasn't ready. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I would go home with a black eye and a fat lip. By the end of that thought process Darian was already in mid-swing. With a loud smack his left hook took me to the gound. Upon impact on the way to the ground I had a vision, I suppose is what you'd call it.

It was a single image, more of a person, with eyes full of excitement and determination. From ear lobe to ear lobe his smile took on almost a dark impression. It's not that he looked mean or evil but ready for anything. The air was full of humidity and I could almost tell what it smelt like, but couldn't quit put my finger on it. Honestly, even though it wasn't evil, I was scared. As this person faded into darkness reality began to sit back in. My head was pounding like a jack hammer striking concrete and as my vision came back I could see everyone scattering from the fight as if a teacher was right around the corner. Then my hearing started to come back and I looked over to Brandon, he was huddled against a locker. I could see he was terrified by the dry tears that had ran down his cheeks.

Getting up to make sure he was alright I looked over to Dylan, Darian, and the crew. They were walking away while looking back giving each other high fives and saying, "Ya, that's what I thought."

When I looked back at Brandon, he was already back on his feet. "You okay?"

"Ya, Brandon is okay." He said with sadness, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Don't pay no mind to those fools." I said trying to comfort him.

"Brandon knows." He whispered while walking away. Damn those losers have completely torn apart his self-confidence. Only if I was strong I would have defeated them.

Since I did that in seventh grade, Dylan and his crew have been bulling me instead. All throughout the rest of seventh and eighth grade. I never actually trained to get stronger. I just wimped out and did anything they asked. Now that I was thinking back to that day I vow to never let those bully anyone anymore. It's almost summer and I'm going to get stronger and rid this school of these worthless bullies. Maybe I can go to my uncle Koda's house to get real training over summer break.

My uncle Koda used to be the martial arts champion of the world. When I was little I used to watche him train and he would give me pointers, but I'd never listen I only liked watching him smash through boards and cinderblocks. When he spoke, wisdom and guidance always came out. If anyone could train me it would be him.


End file.
